


supercat

by dongdong111



Category: bvs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongdong111/pseuds/dongdong111
Summary: 猫耳play三天之后的晚上，变成猫的Clark·Kent按时恢复了正常。额……其实也不算完全正常。因为现在Clark·Kent变成了Clark·猫耳·猫尾·只会喵喵叫·Kent 不过对布鲁斯而言这可是对他这三天劳动最好的奖♂励了。P.S变猫后没有超能力设定（不要问我为什么，就是为了开车！）





	supercat

这真是个意外惊喜，布鲁斯看着羞涩的蜷在床上试图用尾巴遮挡住自己隐私部分的克拉克，感觉终于到了自己收回报酬的时候了。

喵呜~喵呜~浑身赤裸的克拉克在床上不安的扭动着身躯，雪白的尾巴不时地扫过克拉克美好的身躯，最后停留在了已经半勃的阴茎上，用蓬松的尾巴羞涩地盖住了它。

“阿福为了你，没收了我不少小甜饼，你打算怎么补偿daddy？”布鲁斯一只手把克拉克的双手固定在头上，另一只手拨开碍事的尾巴，抓住变硬的阴茎上下撸动。

布鲁斯从男孩结实的腹肌开始一点点地向下亲吻，吻到猫化后更加敏感的大腿内侧时，又恶意地用没有刮干净的胡茬去蹭男孩敏感的皮肤。

在吻到会阴处时，布鲁斯伸出舌头开始慢慢的舔着克拉克已经开始颤抖的肌肤。一下又一下，这个带着色情和挑逗的动作让羞涩的小镇男孩不安地在床上扭动着。

克拉克生涩的反应更加点燃了布鲁斯的欲望，布鲁斯慢慢将男孩的阴茎含在嘴里，一下下地吮吸的，灵活的舌头还不是划过敏感的马眼，引得男孩随着布鲁斯的动作拔高了声音大声呻吟着。

在布鲁斯又一次恶意地用舌头重重舔过男孩不断流着前液的马眼时，克拉克的身体剧烈抽搐了一下马上就要高潮。

布鲁斯赶忙将克拉克的阴茎吐了出来，在克拉克迷茫而又不满的眼神中将他翻了过来，一手从根部玩弄着克拉克的尾巴，一手毫不留情地掌掴着克拉克饱满白皙的屁股。

克拉克不断扭动者腰身想要躲避布鲁斯的大手，但阴茎却在扭动中与床单不停的摩擦着。终于，在布鲁斯的手重重地落到克拉克臀缝中时克拉克呻吟着射了出来。

还没等男孩从高潮中清醒过来，布鲁斯就将一整瓶润滑剂倒在男孩被打的红肿着的屁股上，草草地揉了几下便将自己硬挺的阴茎插了进去。

沾满润滑油的后穴虽因高潮放松了不少但却远远不能容纳布鲁斯粗长的阴茎，在布鲁斯慢慢向前挺进的过程中，克拉克因为刚刚高潮的身体被从里强行打开痛得向前爬去，却被布鲁斯抓住尾巴按在原地一下又一下地操着。

猫咪的身体十分敏感，因此没过多久克拉克的叫声就从痛苦的呻吟变成享受的喘息，在被顶到最深处的那点时，甚至爽的发不出声音只能大张着嘴喘气。

虽然刚刚射过一次，但是布鲁斯粗大的阴茎和激烈的动作还是让克拉克快速攀上了高潮。当又一次感觉到他的男孩要高潮时，布鲁斯就着插入的姿势把克拉克翻了过来，把克拉克的双腿抗在肩上，让自己的阴茎可以更深地操着男孩。

当布鲁斯的阴茎顶着克拉克的前列腺旋转时，克拉克不禁大声喊了出来，尾巴也不自觉地缠在了自己的腿上。

喵…嗯…嗯…停…停下来…  
啊…啊…呜…不行了…

男孩混杂着猫叫的呻吟更是激起了布鲁斯的欲望。布鲁斯将克拉克蓬松的尾巴缠上他的阴茎，每操一次就用尾巴摩擦一下克拉克颤抖着的阴茎。

直到一根细小的猫毛不小心钻入克拉克的马眼，克拉克大声尖叫着射了出来。而布鲁斯也在男孩后穴的剧烈收缩下射了出来。

射过一次的布鲁斯并不满意，短暂的不应期过去后，布鲁斯抱起还沉浸在高潮的酸软中的克拉克打算再来一次。

但是失去了钢铁之躯的小镇男孩在两次高潮后已经筋疲力尽，于是克拉克用力从布鲁斯怀里挣脱出来，趴伏在布鲁斯面前主动为他口交。

当猫科动物带有细小倒刺的舌头舔上布鲁斯的阴茎时，连花花公子布鲁斯宝贝都不禁呻吟了出来。

听到布鲁斯呻吟的克拉克像是被鼓励了一般，更加卖力地舔了起来，尾巴也随着身体晃动起来。

布鲁斯看到克拉克带着一脸的无辜和认真卖力的舔着自己的阴茎，耳朵和粘了精液的尾巴随着吮吸的动作抖动，欲火更旺，身下的阴茎也胀大了一圈。

突然胀大的阴茎把克拉克的嘴塞得满满的，于是他不得不吐出阴茎来喘口气。

而布鲁斯宝贝抓住这次机会抬起克拉克的双腿重新插了进去……


End file.
